Jethro
by MistressMagick
Summary: Well thay say dog is mans best friend right? what if Ziva and McGee had been dating and Tim left her leaving her to take care of Jethro the dog? a short on shot on how Jethro ends up making Ziva forget Tim.


A/N: consider this fair warning. this is a bestiality fic. If you get squeamish with this sort of thing then this is not your story. For those of you who don't mind and/or like this stuff then please by all means enjoy. Also I know in the series McGee has the dog named Jethro, but for the purpose of this story I had him and Ziva in a relationship gone south and left Ziva with the dog. ~ Thor

**Jethro**

Ziva had just come home from work and had let Jethro, her German Shepherd out to the back yard to relieve himself. Ziva was feeling sorry for herself as she sat on the sofa moping. Her boyfriend and her had broken up last month and it seemed that this time they would not be getting back together again. She came home one day and he was gone. He left a note apologizing for falling in lust with another woman and that she could keep the dog. she started thinking about all the love making they had had. He was excellent at eating pussy. And could he fuck. Many times all night and in every hole in her body. Ziva took off her panties and began to feel up her mound of venus. She stuck 1, 2 and then 3 fingers as deep as they would go up her snatch and with her other hand she savagely went at her clit. She was in a deep trance and could almost feel her ex eating her pussy. Ziva lifted her legs up into the air and spread them wide apart so he could also get to her ass. She could feel herself orgasm as she reached for his head and thrust it up and down.

Ziva suddenly came out of her trance and realized that everything felt too real. Who was between her legs eating her pussy? Who just made her have an orgasm? And who's head was she holding between her legs? Ziva opened her eyes and could not believe what she saw. There was Jethro, her German Shepherd, between her legs going at her pussy with all of his might. He had come in and just helped himself to a little action. Well Ziva let out a yell and closed her legs fast as he took off for the bedroom. She felt disgusted at what just happened and went right into the shower where she stayed for nearly an hour cleaning herself off of his germs. She even douches her pussy. She could not believe she had sex with her dog. Ziva knew some women get into that sort of thing, but she never thought she would ever stoop down that low and allow this sort of thing to happen to her. But it felt so good and so real. Like a real man.

Ziva began to feel real strange. She began thinking about Jethro and what he did to give her pleasure. The thought of her getting into bestiality was turning her on. Before Ziva knew it, she had a hand between her legs rubbing herself and thinking about Jethro. She now knew what she wanted to do. ZIva was going to do it with her dog. The one that just disgusted her was now making her horny.

Ziva came out of the bathroom, still naked and walked into the bedroom where she was met by Jethro. He was wagging his tail as if nothing had happened. She kneeled down next to him and said what a naughty thing he did to her. He just wagged his tail and began licking her face. Soon he moved down and began licking her breast.

"You don't waste any time," Ziva said to him. Her nipples were getting hard as he brushed them with his tongue. Her tits were soaked with his saliva. "Well, are you going to eat my pussy out again or are you just going to lick my tits for ever," She said to him. He just kept licking her breasts and stomach. Ziva was curious to see what size cock he had between his legs, so she laid down on her side towards his rear. At that moment he sniffed a little and found her now moist pussy waiting for him. He wasted no time as he began licking her pubic hairs and then her clit. Ziva opened her legs to accommodate him. They were in sort of a 69 position but not directly under him, sort of on his left side. She could see his cock clearly now. It was bright red and had a pointed tip, a thick center and a knot at its base just in front of his 2 balls. Only half of his cock was sticking out of its cover. By Ziva's estimates it had to be 8 inches long overall. She was glad that he had a large cock.

Ziva put her hand around it and began stroking it. Jethro's cock was smooth and slippery. With that he began to thrust his rear forward and was fucking her hand. At the same time, his cock began to grow and became completely exposed. The whole thing just came out of its cover. It was huge. He was humping her hand faster now and She could hardly hold on to it. It soon slipped out of Ziva's hand and he lunged forward still thrusting his rear and wound up behind her. He then turned around, and mounted the Israeli. Ziva could feel his cock rubbing up against the side of her thigh and knew he wanted to plow that huge tool into her waiting pussy and she knew the time had come to let him in.

Ziva thought for a few seconds how they were going to do it and what position to take to get as much of that cock into her as possible. Eventually she decided to do it the way nature intended this to be done. They don't call it 'doggie style' for nothing. Ziva called him off her and got up to assume the correct position. She got on all fours and shoved her ass up to his face. He wasted no time. He licked her entire pussy and ass until they were sopping wet. He then put one paw on her back and lifted himself up and over her. He was quite heavy and huge, covering her almost completely. Ziva was having a hard time holding him and herself up. She didn't think it would work. He then wrapped his paws tightly around her waist and began thrusting his rear forward. Ziva was at the point of no return now. There was no way of stopping this animal. He was going to fuck her now and that was that.

Ziva could feel his cock poking around at her rear as he tried to find her love cave. His cock was a little low cause she felt it brushing against her clitoris. She then lowered my rear end a little. She felt his cock nudge at the entrance to her cunt and knew he was getting close. Ziva then felt his cock start to enter her. She felt a small amount of pain on her vaginal walls as they stretched to accommodate his huge penetrating cock. Ziva felt him go deeper and deeper inside her as he fucked her faster and harder. It was all she could do to hold on for the ride of her life. Soon she felt the tip of his cock nudge at her g-spot. The feeling sent chills up and down Ziva's spine as she achieved one of many orgasms that night. He pounded away at her for what seemed like 10 minutes. He'd slow down for a while and then speed up again. He growled at her a few times for moving and making his cock slide out. It quickly found its way up inside her again.

Ziva felt something growing inside her. It felt like a baseball was forming at the tip of his cock. She wondered if it was that knot in his cock she noticed earlier. Anyway this thing kept growing inside her. It felt great at first but kept growing and became uncomfortable. When the knot grew to its full size, Jethro stopped fucking her and began to dismount. Only problem was he couldn't get his cock out of Ziva's pussy. The huge knot at the end of his cock was preventing him from pulling out of her. He did manage to swing his rear leg over her and dismount but they were still stuck, only he was facing the other way and his cock was bent back and inside her. Ziva began to worry that they would stay in this position for ever but remembered that dogs always got stuck for a while then separate after the male finishes shooting his load, so it must also be true that when a dog fucks a woman, they too will get stuck. Anyway Ziva felt something hot coming from his cock and figured it was him starting to ejaculate. It soon began seeping out between his cock and her vaginal walls and running down her legs. It was a gush.

Ziva made the best of it and for the next few minutes she massaged her clit till she came several times. She also played with Jethro's balls a bit. This made him pant faster and get more excited. She soon felt the knot start to deflate fast and in an instant his now limp cock slid out of her. He licked his cock clean and went off to sleep for the night.

The next morning Jethro was standing over Ziva on the bed. His cock larger than ever. She guess he was waiting for her to suck it or something. He wouldn't leave her alone till she satisfied his sexual needs. She reached under and began stroking it gently at first then faster till it grew to full length. Ziva got under him and drew his cock to my mouth and took it in. She proceeded to give him a blow job and drew his entire cock almost down her throat. He soon ejaculated in her mouth and Ziva swallowed every bit of it.

_"Well I'm sure glad McGee gave me Jethro."_ Ziva thought as she cleaned up and got dressed for the day, _"He helped me forget about him really fast."_ The former Mossad officer left her flat that morning after petting Jethro and smiling to herself at thought of last night.

Thats All Folks


End file.
